Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz
(We are shown the Channel Awesome logo and a brand-new opening sequence for 2019. It starts off as usual, with the Nostalgia Critic himself shooting the screen, but when he blows the gun, smiling, the screen zooms in, and we're shown a red-colored space where clips of several episodes made from February 2018 to April 2019 are floating. After showing the dancing Pennywise and Devil Boner, the small light floats to the separate credit for Doug Walker appearing when the camera does a barrel roll to the left. After showing the Devil and Black Willy Wonka, the credit for Malcolm Ray appears. The appearance of Aunt Despair and Hyper Fangirl marks the showing of Tamara Chambers' credit. Next, we're shown Jim drinking from a cup that reads "Really?", before going to the credit "With Jim Jarosz and Rob Walker" and the appearance of Santa Christ. The credit "Written by Doug Walker and Rob Walker" is followed. The camera zooms out of the last clip from ''The Nutcracker 3D review, showing all the studio team together on the couch. The show's title appears as the space fades to black, and the final credit to the intro's designer, Fard Muhammad, is shown below. We go to NC in his room)'' NC: 'Hello, I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I remember it so you don't have to. We mention [[Why Is Tom and Jerry Genius?|''Tom and Jerry]] a lot on this show. (Footage of various ''Tom and Jerry cartoons are shown)'' 'NC (vo): '''It's one of the funniest cartoons ever made, they had brilliant comedic timing, and they've been ravished more times than a dog owner's leg. ''(Posters of ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie, Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes, and Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka & the Chocolate Factory are shown)'' 'NC: '''We've also mentioned ''The Wizard of Oz ''a lot. ''(Footage of the 1939 film, as well as several NC skits parodying scenes of that film, is shown) 'NC (vo): '''It's one of the great movies, and for a film that's over 80 years old still being referenced and enjoyed by all ages, it's truly the definition of the word "timeless". '''NC: '''I also love ''(images of...) ''Chip and Dale and ''Jurassic Park, but just because two things are popular doesn't mean they belong together! (An image that combines Chip and Dale and ''Jurassic Park ''together is shown, with the title "Jurassic Munk") ''Okay, that one kind of does, but this one doesn't! ''(The DVD cover for this about-to-be-reviewed movie is shown) (The title of ''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz is shown, before showing various clips)'' 'NC (vo): '''Before meeting Willy Wonka, Robin Hood, and Jonny Quest... ''(Brief footage of ''Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest ''is shown, showing Tom and Jerry interacting with Jonny Quest) '''Jonny Quest: '''All right, Questketeers! To the Quest Jet! '''NC: ''(facepalming and snickering) What...? ''(Back to footage of this film) NC (vo): '...''Tom and Jerry had one of their most popular crossovers with The Wizard of Oz, so much so that it even spawned a sequel... (The DVD cover for ''Tom and Jerry: Back to Oz ''is shown) ''...which, I'm sorry to say, has no headless Mombi. ''(Several disturbing clips and images from ''Return to Oz are shown, overlapping with the clips of Tom and Jerry being scared)'' '''NC (vo; imitating Mombi III): Tom and Jerry! TOM AND JERRY! (Back to showing more clips from this movie) NC (vo): These totally unnecessary spin-offs have gotten so much attention that people started making their own random crossovers. (Fan-made images "Tom and Jerry Meet Alien", "Tom and Jerry: The Shining" and even an edited cover for ''Grand Theft Auto ''are shown) They're almost taking on a life of their own. But this one was arguably the most popular, showing there is, for whatever reason, an audience for this. So I guess it only makes sense to take a look and see if the attention was warranted at all. Is there anything of redeemable value to this, or is it the worst Wizard of Oz adaptation since...90% of the other ones? (Images of The Wonderful Land of Oz'', Emerald City,'' The Wiz, ''Tin Man, The Muppets: Wizard of Oz, and two versions of the Wicked Witch of the West, shown in Once Upon a Time and Oz the Great and Powerful, are shown)'' NC: Well, let's see the crossover that launched a million crossovers. This is Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz. (The opening credits of the film start with the classic ''Tom and Jerry ''title, but filtered in sepia tone. It fades to the cloud background, and it is now stylized as the 1939 film's credits) NC (vo): Once again, they do the classic Tom and Jerry intro mixed with the intro of whatever movie they're doing a crossover with. Because they always go so well together. NC: Yeah, Disney tried that, too, and it worked great! (Cut to the opening starburst of Donald Duck shorts that has his theme song from the 1950s playing in the background...and fade to the title of ''The Godfather in the black)'' Amerigo Bonasera: (narrating) I believe in America. (Donald's angry quacking is followed) (The credits read "Based Upon Characters Created By L. Frank Baum, William Hanna and Joseph Barbera") NC (vo): Few people know these three were really good friends, as much as Matt Stone, Trey Parker and Leo Tolstoy. NC: (staged whisper, as the photo of Leo Tolstoy and shot of Mr. Hankey from ''South Park are shown)'' He really liked Mr. Hankey. (The list of the film's voice actors is shown) NC (vo): It looks like a good voiceover cast, but the credits quickly segue into the madness we're about to experience through most of this. (The following caption is shown after this: "For years, this story has given faithful service to Cats, Mice and the Young in Heart. And Time has not put its kindly philosophy out of fashion") NC (vo; reading): For years, this story has given faithful service to cats, mice... NC: (shakes head) Go home, movie. You're drunk. NC (vo): We then see the opening animation of our main lead. (The film's first scene is, of course, Dorothy Gale hurrying to Auntie Em's farm in Kansas, accompanied by her dog Toto. Here, she's seen turning around and almost stumbling) Dorothy: Come on, Toto. (breathes heavily) NC: (shaking head again) Go home, Dorothy. You're drunk. (Dorothy tells her family and friends about Miss Gulch hurting Toto) NC (vo): At first, it seems to run the same course as the original Wizard of Oz except everybody looks like a Cuphead boss. Dorothy: I'm all right. (turns to Tom and Jerry, who work on the farm as assistants, and hugs them) Tom, Jerry. Thanks ever so much. (After she stops hugging them, Tom and Jerry embrace themselves) NC: Something you'll notice very quickly is the animation, while it looks expensive, also looks rushed. (The following clips showcase the movie's animation on human characters) NC (vo): Everyone kind of moves like they're on fast-forward. Though there's clearly a lot of technique in the color and line work, they still never quite move right. It's...oh, how does one say? (Cut to a clip from ''Amadeus)'' Emperor: How shall one say, Director? NC (vo; as Orsini-Rosenberg): Too many frames, Your Majesty? Emperor: Exactly. Very well put. (Clips of Simba in ''The Lion King ''and Quasimodo in ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame are shown)'' NC (vo): I know that sounds silly, as Disney uses a lot of frames and in-between animators, but they also know how to keep them mostly still. So, while they're not moving much, they still seem alive. (Back to the movie) NC (vo): Here, they look hyper-alive. Like, they want to look natural and flowing but don't know how to do it on such a time crunch. Auntie Em: Now, Dorothy, dear, you always get yourself into a fret over nothing. Now, you just help us out today and find yourself a place where you won't get into any trouble. NC: (as Auntie Em, speaking quickly and waving hands around) You know, most people don't move like this all the time, always with some sort of hand movement or moving the head this way and talking over and over and over, because if you do, you look like you're modeling a new car. (A clip from ''The Price is Right is shown, with a female model showing to a car in the studio)'' Rod Roddy: (announcing) A new car! (The audience cheers) Uncle Rick: This old incubator's gone bad, and we're likely to lose a lot of our chicks. (Jerry is shown jumping on the typewriter's numbers and gives the paper to Uncle Rick) NC (vo; scoffs): No wonder the farm's in trouble. They have a mouse for an accountant! Uncle Rick: Mm-hmm. (gives a thumbs up) Thanks, Jer. NC: (as Uncle Rick, shaking fist) His answer to everything is always government cheese! The answer is not always government cheese! (Jerry hides from Tom in a crate for a newborn chickens. Tom shakes it...and gets hit by an egg) NC: Oh, for a farm concerned about their chick count, they sure are... NC (vo): ...flexible with killing their unhatched ones. Auntie Em: (to Tom and Jerry) Will you promise me something? (They nod in response) Promise me you'll be friends and work together to keep an eye on Dorothy. (The two point at each other questioningly) NC: (nervously making a "cut that out" gesture with his hand) Uh, ix-nay the etting-along-gay. (The clip from ''Tom and Jerry: The Movie is shown, with the titular characters happily dancing)'' Ajor-may ullshit-bay. (Dorothy starts singing "Over the Rainbow") NC (vo): '''I'm sure this song will be just as powerful here as in the original. '''Dorothy: ''(singing) Somewhere over the rainbow... '''NC: '''Yeah, it sounds nice. But you know what's missing? Excessive violence. ''(As Dorothy sings, Tom and Jerry spend much of the song engaging in their usual antics) NC (vo): 'Yeah, no joke. All throughout the entire song, Tom and Jerry bicker, fight, and trip over themselves, because the song really had no emotional weight without it. ''(Tom is thrown straight onto Butch the dog in his doghouse. Tom brings out Butch's bone that was in his mouth, puts it back into Butch's mouth, and smiles nervously) 'NC: '''It's like the alternate cut of ''Meet Me in St. Louis, where they drop a piano on her head. (The famous "Trolley Song" sequence from ''Meet Me in St. Louis ''is shown) '''Esther (Judy Garland): ''(singing) "Clang, clang, clang", went the trolley... ''(An added-in piano suddenly falls into the scene and appears to crush Esther. We go back to the "Over the Rainbow" sequence, showing a smiling horse in the background watching Dorothy with bedroom eyes as she sings) NC (vo): 'Even if the violence was taken out, I don't like the way this horse is looking at her. His eyes seem to be saying... ''(The smiling horse is shown in close-up, with sexy-sounding music playing) 'NC (vo; as the horse, sensually): '''Oh, yeah, Dorothy. I'll take you over the rainbow, show you what "way up high" ''really ''means. ''(After the song, Miss Gulch comes in on her bike, and approaches Dorothy's house with a court order to take Toto away from Dorothy to be put down, a situation witnessed by Tom and Jerry) 'NC (vo): '''But the mean-spirited...I don't think they give her a name in this version...comes to take Toto away. I love that this is actually so rushed, that not only does she put up little-to-no fight keeping him, but she accidentally calls the lady a him, and nobody ever fixed it. ''(As Dorothy pleads with Auntie Em and Uncle Henry to not let Miss Gulch keep Toto, Uncle Henry takes Toto off of Dorothy and puts him into Miss Gulch's basket. Due to the fast-paced animation, this move is very quickly shown) 'Dorothy: '''Uncle Henry, Auntie Em, don't let him take Toto! ''(Cut to a clip from ''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery)'' 'Austin Powers: '''Well, you have to admit, she is rather mannish. ''(Tom and Jerry witness Miss Gulch ride away with Toto) 'NC (vo): '''How is it Toto is seen as the most dangerous canine on the farm when there's a bulldog named Butch that lives there, too? '''NC: '''Also...come on. You couldn't have Droopy as Toto? ''(The scene of Miss Gulch taking Toto away from Dorothy is shown with Droopy Dog's head Photoshopped over Toto) '''Droopy Dog: ''(archival audio)'' Pip-pip to you, too. (Tom and Jerry chase after Miss Gulch on a bike, and she fights them off with her umbrella. Eventually, they manage to take Toto back, and the dog returns to Dorothy. Cut to Dorothy packing up and leaving with Toto, but Tom and Jerry hold her back, and they run back home) NC (vo): Tom and Jerry help rescue Toto in this version with actually some pretty inventive slapstick, and you know where they go from here. Dorothy tries running away and comes across a fortune teller who tells her to go back home who will eventually end up being the wizard in her dream...or they cut all that. (Dorothy, Toto, Tom and Jerry are left outside) Dorothy: (at the storm cellar's door) Auntie Em! Auntie Em! NC: I guess their subconscious made up this guy. Three times. (The Wizard of Oz, the Emerald City doorman and the cabby, all portrayed by Frank Morgan in the 1939 movie, are shown) Dorothy: Auntie Em! Uncle Henry! (Tom and Jerry are staring at the starting hurricane and the scene cuts to the close-up of a horse from ''Twister)'' NC: (stunned and confused) HOOOORSE! NC (vo): Actually, while you're here, can you tell me what's up with this guy? (The smiling horse is shown again with the sensual music in the background) NC (vo; as the horse, sensually): I'll melt your troubles like lemon drops. Mmmmmm. (Dorothy takes cover in the house with Toto and closes the door. Tom and Jerry bump into it and get knocked out unconscious. The house is sent spinning in the air) NC (vo): So Dorothy, Tom and Jerry all get knocked out and somehow share the exact same dream! NC: So...either this is going on, (The made-up poster for the movie ''Tomception is shown, with Tom's head edited onto Dominic Cobb's)'' or this is going on. (Cut to a clip from ''Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare, showing Freddy Krueger flying on the broom, mirroring the Wicked Witch. For some seconds, we cut back to the movie, showing Tom and Jerry getting scared by seeing Miss Gulch turning into the Witch)'' Freddy Krueger: I'll get you, my pretty! And your little soul, too! (cackles and swishes the cape) (Tom and Jerry regain their consciousnesses inside the house and open the door to see the colorful Munchkinland, which seems to be deserted) NC (vo): They, of course, wake up in the colorful Land of Oz, as it turns out the Munchkins are pretty hardcore. (The duo meets Tuffy the Mouse as a small Munchkin, who isn't quite happy to see the new guest, and so he uses a frying pan and a wooden bat to hit Tom on the head and protect him from Jerry) NC: Bats. Think about that. The Munchkins carry bats! Tuffy: (menacingly) Watch it. There's more where that came from. (Jerry stops him and silently explains everything to him) NC (vo; as Tuffy): Is the Lollipop Guild gonna have to cut a bitch?! Tuffy: You must know Dorothy. NC (vo): This Munchkin, of course, is Tuffy, who explains what happened to Dorothy. NC: And, you know, if you never saw The Wizard of Oz before and this was your introduction to it, how would you react to this? (The events that happened before the duo's arrival are shown as the images in the bubbles while Tuffy describes them) Tuffy: The house you and Dorothy came in landed on the Wicked Witch of the East, and then Glinda, the Good Witch of the North, gave Dorothy the ruby slippers. (NC is staring with a frozen smile) Tuffy: But the Wicked Witch of the West showed up to take the magical ruby slippers. (NC is still staring) Tuffy: (dragging the frightened Tom away from the grass) Glinda sent Dorothy to the great and powerful Wizard of Oz in the Emerald City. NC: You are insane, this is all insane, and I am never doing edibles again! NC (vo): Here's a fun game. See if you can spot any innuendo when Tuffy offers to come with them. (After Tuffy says he can guide them to the Emerald City so the Wizard of Oz could return them to Kansas, Tom frowns and measures Tuffy with his fingers. He looks at the fingers and laughs mockingly in silence) Tuffy: (angrily walks on Tom's chest) Don't laugh! I'm very insecure about my size! NC: Well, you're only a Munchkin. (breaks into laughter) Oh, God, that makes it worse. Tuffy: (singing) Oh, it's sad, believe me, mister... NC (vo): So he sings about his... (clears throat) ...size problem, as Tom and Jerry agree to let him tag along to see the Wizard to get some height. (Tuffy, Tom and Jerry walk away on the yellow brick road) Tuffy: (singing) We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz! NC: You know, there's something so funny just knowing that all the other Munchkins... NC (vo): ...are in their home sleeping. The Witch is defeated, Dorothy is off, and they kind of just call it a day with no more celebrating, and then, they're like... NC: (as a Munchkin, yawns) What's all the commotion? Oh, other visitors from the sky. Okay, we did, like, five song numbers for that redneck girl. We are not doing this shit again. NC (vo; as a Munchkin): We'll just give it to that Easter egg mouse to perform with no backup. (One clip shows the badly rendered CGI flowers behind the fence as Tom, Jerry and Tuffy walk on the road) I'm busy trying to figure out why our flowers are looking so flat. NC: (as a Munchkin) Maybe it's that new fertilizer we've been using. (The picture of a fertilizer bag with ''Paper Mario's cover Photoshopped onto it is shown)'' (We go into a commercial, again with the show's title's updated appearance after a flash. After coming back, we're shown Tuffy, Tom and Jerry still walking along, the latter two annoyed at Tuffy's singing, and then meeting the two black crows similar to Heckle and Jeckle) NC (vo): So I'll admit, it is a little funny that even miles later, Tuffy is still singing that song and they try to shut him up. But I kinda tug in my collar when I see black crows in an animated adaptation of an early 40s film. (The pack of crows from ''Dumbo is shown)'' NC: Oh, wait, I forgot. It's Tom and Jerry. They've had years of experience with this kind of stuff! (Four instances of "the blackface gag" in the classic cartoons are shown) First Crow: What are you, nuts? No one goes that way. Second Crow: What do you mean? Lots of people go both ways. NC: Okay, the Internet already has this clip to play with. (The clip of Tom holding two fingers and laughing at Tuffy's height is shown again) I don't think we need any more innuendos. (Tom, Jerry and Tuffy see that the yellow brick road has become much smaller, in fact, it's the edge of a cliff) NC (vo): The crows give them the wrong directions, and they stumble across a much more dangerous path. Tell me if you think Tuffy's persistence to keep going is sounding less optimistic and a little more...cultish. Tuffy: Follow the yellow brick road? (Jerry nods, but Tom shakes his head no) ''Follow the yellow brick road. ''(Jerry and Tuffy walk to the other way) Follow the yellow brick road! NC: (in a creepy raspy voice as the haunting choir is head) Never stray from the path, Vanessa. That's right. Your name is Vanessa now. As am I! (The three hide in the giant dandelion field see the Wicked Witch of the West and two of her flying monkeys observing Dorothy, Toto, the Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Cowardly Lion happily walking along) NC (vo): They come across the Wicked Witch, though, who finds Dorothy and a lot of cut scenes easing on down the road. The Witch tries to figure out how to stop them. NC: Of course, we know she's gonna use the flowers to put them to sleep... Witch: I'll turn these pretty dandelions into an avalanche! (Using her wand, she turns the dandelions into boulders that roll down the hill at the gang) NC: Or smash them into oblivion! (Jerry snatches the wand from the Witch and turns the boulders back to the dandelions before they could crush the gang. After that, he, Tom and Tuffy use the want to tie the Witch to a firework) NC (vo): I'll get credit that is much more of a Tom and Jerry way of doing things. It actually makes me wish there's a little bit more Wizard of Oz logic to this cartoony logic, because, you know, the Witch would be able to survive this. Witch: (flying in the sky) This isn't over! (The firework explodes) NC: (as Tuffy, looking up happily) ''Look! It's raining her body parts! ''(Tom, Jerry and Tuffy roll down a hill to meet Dorothy and Toto) Dorothy: Oh, Tom! Jerry! NC: (as Dorothy) I hoped I would never see you again! (The trio meets with the rest of Dorothy's friends) Scarecrow: I'm hoping the Wizard will give me some brains. Tin Man: I want a heart. Cowardly Lion: And I need some courage. Dorothy: And all Toto and I want is to get back home to Kansas. NC: We're cliff-noting what was...already a heavily cliff-noted story. (The covers for all the 16 ''Oz books are shown)'' Scarecrow: (singing) Then I'm sure to get a brain. Tin Man: (singing) A heart. Dorothy: (singing) A home. Tuffy: Some height! Everybody: (singing) We're... (They walk along the road with the confused Tom following them) NC (vo; as the Cowardly Lion): Well, I guess my nerve doesn't mean dick anymore. Eat shit and die, you gray-tone Fievel knock-off! NC: Anyway, if they wanted to be more honest, the lyrics should be this. NC (vo; singing as Dorothy): If I only had a script... (as Toto, in a gruffy voice) My balls! (as Tuffy) Merch rights! (The shot of a stunned Tom is shown with the caption "A Voice." The whole group eventually arrives at Emerald City, where they meet a horse carriage cabby) NC (vo): 'They make their way to the Emerald City... ''(An arrow points to one building in the city) ''Look! There's the penis from ''The Little Mermaid ''poster!...and like the original, they come across a horse-drawn carriage. '''Dorothy: '''Will you take us to see the Wizard? '''Cabby: '''The Wizard? I can't, uh...well...yes. '''NC: '''What an emotionally scatterbrained driver! '''NC (vo; as Dorothy): '''Do you trim your beard? ''(As the cabby) ''Trim my beard?! I'm gonna cut your head off and bury you! But yes. ''(The horse turns into the color purple) '''Dorothy: '''I've never seen a horse like that before. '''Cabby: '''No, and never will again, I fancy. '''NC: ''(as the cabby) I'm gonna kill it! It shines purple when it's depressed, so I'm just gonna drop it off at the Swamp of Sadness. ''(An image of the infamous scene of Atreyu's horse drowning from ''The NeverEnding Story is shown)'' (Tuffy, Jerry and the exhausted Tom follow the carriage, passing by several women in green clothing, who are smiling with their eyes closed/blank stares) People of Oz: (singing) ...of tra-la-las! Cabby: (singing along) That's how we laugh the... NC (vo): The people in the city look one step away from drinking the green Kool-Aid. (as the women) We'll see the Wizard, too, once we give him our souls. (The Cowardly Lion, Tin Man and the Scarecrow are getting a treatment. With the latter, the men of Oz are stuffing hay into him) NC: (as the Scarecrow) Ah, could you put a little more hay in... NC (vo; as the Scarecrow): ...the crotch area for me? It gets a little cold in Oz, if you know what I'm saying. (One of the women is shown drying her hair and holding a pillow with a chicken sitting on it. Tom wastes no time and tries to get it, but is taken away and slapped by the mechanical hands) NC: So, is one of the chicks from the farm... NC (vo): ...having this dream, too? HOW DOES ANY OF THIS WORK?! (Everybody gasps upon seeing the cackling Witch flying towards them (or towards the camera for the viewers), as the makes the message for Dorothy via the smoke left behind) NC (vo): The Witch appears to threaten them, only this time, she holds the broom in a very...um...Clips4Sale manner. Tuffy: (reads the message) "Surrender Dorothy". (to Tom and Jerry) At least she's forgotten about you two. (The camera reveals the rest of the message: "And Tom and Jerry") Tuffy: Oops. My mistake. NC: (smiling) Okay. That's just funny. (The group meets the Wizard of Oz, who introduces himself via a giant floating head, which top has a small cleavage) NC (vo): As before, they visit the Wizard, and I was gonna make (picture of...) a "Skeletor melting into a Mars Attacks Martian" joke, but the more I look at the top of that head, it's looking a little...um...a tiny...uh...oh, how does one say? (We are shown the clip from ''Amadeus again)'' Emperor: How shall one say, Director? NC (vo; as Orsini-Rosenberg): Too clitorish, Your Majesty? Emperor: Exactly. Very well put. (The Wizard decides to grant the group's wishes if they kill the Witch and bring back her broomstick. The group goes to the Haunted Forest, with the Lion equipped with a catching net, and the Scarecrow with a gun) NC (vo): As in the original, they have to get the Witch's broom before the Wizard will grant any of their wishes. And as before, the Scarecrow is still packing heat! (Tuffy, Jerry and Tom follow the others, with the two equipped with a small pipe and the morning star) Tuffy: Witch's castle, one mile. NC: I love of all the things they kept out in this version, they chose that to leave in! (The flying monkeys appear in the sky, and the group runs away from them) NC (vo; as the Scarecrow): Don't worry! I'll shoot 'em! (The splashes of blood are Photoshopped onto the flying monkeys as the gunshots are heard) NC: (as the Scarecrow, "shooting") ''I'll fill 'em with more holes than a Shyamalan script! ''(The Scarecrow has his legs bitten off in the struggle) Tin Man: What's happened to you? Scarecrow: They took my legs off (points at his legs) and then threw them over there. Then they took my chest out (points offscreen) and threw it over there. NC: (as the Scarecrow) Then they took my penis and said they were saving it for a lonely night. (Tom and Jerry cling onto a flying monkey's tail. The monkey throws them away, and they land in a swamp, but are scared away by an alligator) NC (vo): Tom and Jerry break loose and run into an Ozigator... NC: Or is it an Ozodile? I have to look at the notes. (Tuffy, who has managed to get to the Witch's castle's window, throws Tom and Jerry a rope. They smash into a wall) NC (vo): ...and they run into a wall. (Several seconds pass...and nothing is happening. NC shifts his eyes, looking confused and concerned, as we cut back to the frame of Tom and Jerry face-first in the wall) NC: Should I roll the credits? (The transparent image of the end credits of the movie appears. Suddenly, Jerry pops out of the wall and gets Tom out of it) NC: ...Welcome back! (winces in puzzlement, shrugging) (At the Witch's castle, the Witch puts Toto in a basket and threatens to drown him in a river if Dorothy refuses to give her the slippers. Dorothy sadly complies) NC (vo): The Witch tries to get Dorothy's slippers like in the original, but they up the zapping powers of her slippers just a tiny bit. (The Witch bends down to take the slippers off Dorothy, and is shocked by them, but with even more power than in the original film, with Dorothy even looking concerned if the Witch is okay) NC: (snickers) You know, for as pointless as this all is, I will give credit it feels less like a Tom and Jerry cartoon stuck in The Wizard of Oz and more like The Wizard of Oz stuck in a Tom and Jerry cartoon. (The scene is repeated) NC (vo): The comedic slapstick still gets a good chuckle every now and then. Witch: Do you see that? (points out the hourglass with a red sand) It's how long you've got to live. (starts off the countdown) I'll come back for you just as soon as those sands run out. NC: (as the Witch) We'll still keep it vague how that's going to kill you, but seeing how it's Tom and Jerry, I guess, we'll just say... (A later scene of Tom getting hit in the head by a bowling ball is shown) NC (vo; as the Witch): ...death by bowling ball. NC: (as the Witch) I don't know. (Butch and Droopy are shown as the Winkie Guards) NC (vo): We get a pretty funny cameo from Butch and Droopy as the guards... NC: (rubbing his forehead) He still should have been Toto. You could have called him Droop Droop! (Butch and Droopy corner Tom and Jerry, but accidentally mention the Witch's weakness is water. Tom and Jerry try to fill a bucket with water from a nearby well) NC (vo): ...as Tom and Jerry overhear that water can kill the Witch, so they go to an unguarded, unlocked well on her property. NC: That's...all levels of odd. NC (vo): Isn't that the equivalent of, like, popsicles being the only thing that can kill you, and the only security you have is a sticker on your freezer that says...? NC: (as the said sticker with a shrugging woman is shown) "No eating popsicles, it could kill me! So keep 'em out of sight! I mean, you know, I know they're here and that's weird, but it just...come on! Just...j-just don't be a dick! C-come on". (Tuffy, meanwhile, gets inside the hourglass and keeps the sand from falling. The Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Lion, who were disguised as the guards, break the door open, and help Dorothy escape) NC (vo): They break in and stop the hourglass...I think. It just kind of cuts away from it. NC: If she suddenly dies in a few moments, we'll know why. (An explosion is Photoshopped onto the running Dorothy. The group is chased by the Winkie Guards) NC (vo): ...but they come across the guards. (After Dorothy and her friends manage to escape, Tuffy shows up in front of the guards) Tuffy: Who dares disturb my cookie time?! NC: (as Tuffy) Don't make me do my Willy Wonka tunnel monologue! (A clip of that memorable scene with Tuffy the Oompa-Loompa is shown) (It's revealed that Tuffy is hiding behind three big banners which are controlled by the others. The guards run off, frightened) NC (vo): It works for a bit, but the Witch catches up with them, as Tom and Jerry try to get water. (The water bucket breaks apart, splashing everything down) Tuffy: What?! (Tuffy angrily walks up to Tom's face and slaps him several times) NC: (stunned) Tuffy's got some rage issues! He is one angry bastard! (Tuffy takes out a tape and fixes the bucket) NC (vo): That's right, a Munchkin invented scotch tape in this reality! Somehow, it still makes more sense than that Franco movie. (The poster for ''Oz the Great and Powerful is shown)'' (Dorothy and her friends are cornered by the guards and the Witch) Witch: Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of spears. Thought you were pretty foxy, didn't you? (NC opens his mouth to say something, but changes his mind) NC: Can I really make fun of a word for almost sounding like another word? Witch: (with her expressively animated face in close-up) The last to go will see the first four go before her. NC: (startled as the line continues) Aaaaah! NC (vo): That was like five different Tim Curry masks from the movie Legend! NC: And somehow, Tim Curry was still more feminine! (The Witch sets her broom on fire and holds it up) Witch: (cackles) How about a little fire, Scarecrow? NC: You know, I never got that part. Isn't that kind of like setting your car on fire? (Tom, Jerry and Tuffy grab the rope and fly towards the window, but Tom smashes into a wall again, dropping the water bucket and splashing it onto the fire and the Witch. She melts, which is shown slightly far away from the camera. The guards celebrate the Witch's death and allow Dorothy to take the broom. The groups return to the Emerald City) NC (vo): Tom and Jerry splash the water on the Witch, though, and...even though it's animated, it's still shot from a distance, so you can't make out the effects that aren't there. Confusing. You know the rest: they get the broom, return to the Wizard, and remember that suggestive door from [[G.I. Joe: The Movie|the G.I. Joe movie]]? (The clip of the cave hole that looks and opens like the Venus flytrap from this movie is shown) NC: It's along the same...yeah. (Tom, Jerry and Tuffy reveal the Wizard as the ordinary man behind the illusion. The Wizard, nevertheless, promises to grant the wishes before preparing to bring Dorothy back home in a hot air balloon) NC (vo): And they find out he was a phony the whole time. But he finds a way of giving them the gifts they were looking for, making them realize they had them all along. Scarecrow: (points to his temple) The sum of the square roots of any two sides of an isosceles triangle is equal to the square root of the remaining side. NC: Still a right triangle. If you gotta be dumb, you might as well be smart. (Tuffy is revealed to be standing on a pair of stilts) NC (vo): Look. He even gave Tuffy some stilts. Tuffy: (giggles) I'm huge! NC: (throws hands, smiling) Do I even need to say anything? (As the balloon is about to take off, Tom spots a chick and jumps out of the balloon to eat it, prompting Jerry and Toto to stop him. Dorothy runs after them, and they are unable to get back to the balloon before it takes off with the Wizard. However, Glinda the Good Witch appears before everybody in the pink bubble) NC (vo): The balloon takes off without Dorothy, but he (the Wizard) says he can't bring it back because he doesn't know how it works. How the hell is he gonna get her home, then? Questions. But Glinda appears via... (FUCKING BUBBLES!) Dorothy: Can you send me home? Glinda: You don't need to be helped any longer. You've always had the power to go back to Kansas. NC: Am I the only one that thinks they look like... NC (vo): ...Peter Lorre caricatures in drag? (as Dorothy, imitating Lorre) Can you send me home? (as Glinda, imitating Lorre) Silly fool. You always had the power to go back to Kansas. (as Dorothy, still imitating Lorre) RICK! (After bidding farewell to their friends, Dorothy taps her ruby slippers (and Tom and Jerry tap their feet) three times. The three awaken in Dorothy's bedroom back in Kansas, surrounded by friends and family) NC (vo): She taps her heels three times, ends up back home, and it was all a bad dreams!...yeah, plural. Plural "bad dreams". Auntie Em: You just had a bad dream. (Tuffy appears as a country mouse) Tuffy: And you couldn't forget your old pal Tuffy, could you? (Droopy shows up at the door) Droopy: Or me, the local haberdasher. NC: (as Dorothy, astonished) If it was a dream... NC (vo; as Dorothy): ...how are a mouse and dog still talking?! NC: (as Dorothy, points offscreen) And why is that horse looking at me?! (Cut back to a shot of a smiling horse with sensual music) NC (vo; as a horse, sensually): Can you wish upon my star? Neiiiiigh. (Tom and Jerry, who witnessed Dorothy's adventures, mimic them in front of everybody) NC (vo): Tom and Jerry believe Dorothy's story, though, and try to act out that they went through it, too. And if you didn't know the story they were acting out, you'd look at them like someone lobotomized your best friend, too. (After Jerry splashes water on Tom, the people in the room look at the duo in confusion for several seconds) NC: Tom and Jerry meet awkward silence. (The shot of Tom and Jerry standing and staring in desperation is cropped as a "cover" for the "movie" with the title NC said. The pause goes on for a bit) NC: ...Something, happen! (Tom whacks Jerry with a broom and chases him outside as Dorothy states that there's no place like home. The film ends there) NC (vo): They fight some more, the end credits roll, and everybody who never heard of The Wizard of Oz thinks they're stoned out of their minds. NC: So there it is. Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz, an awful Wizard of Oz adaptation, but...kind of a funny Tom and Jerry cartoon. (The clips play out for the last time as NC goes to the closing thought) NC (vo): The special is forgivingly short, clocking in at under an hour, it focuses more on trying to tell a funny Tom and Jerry adventure rather than a faithful Wizard of Oz adventure, and when it does that, it's surprisingly alright. The slapstick has an understanding of making them feel solid so the pain seems harsher and funnier, Tom's screams sound eerily close to his original scream... (One of the first scenes of the movie is shown, with Tom yelling (done by Billy West) after Jerry closes the window on his fingers) NC (vo): ...and the timing, for the most part, is pretty damn good. Where it fails, not surprisingly, is The Wizard of Oz ''stuff. It's just not a good adaptation, because most of what made the story so special is kept in the background. But that's kind of what makes it an amusing ''Tom and Jerry special. There's not much focus on The Wizard of Oz, especially when compared to something like the Willy Wonka crossover. So, yeah, I guess it's not good as it is pointless, and the Oz stuff falls flat, but it still got a few laughs out of me, (The ''Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory title is shown)'' which, after this, is a ton more than what I was expecting. So it's not technically good, but it's not nearly as bad as you would think. Take it for what it's worth and find out if this acid trip over the rainbow is for you. NC: And we can hope there won't be any more random crossovers from- (Six posters of these movies appear below the stunned NC: ''Scooby-Doo: The WrestleMania Mystery, Scooby-Doo and Batman: The Brave & the Bold, Scooby-Doo and KISS: Rock and Roll Mystery, The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age SmackDown, The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania and Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon ''are shown) What the hell are you doing, Hanna-Barbera? I'm the Nostalgia Critic. I reme- (resumes looking at the posters, bemused) How many wrestling ones are there? Channel Awesome tagline - Tuffy: (giggles) I'm huge! (The credits roll) Category:Content Category:Guides Category:The Nostalgia Critic Transcripts Category:NC Mini-Reviews Category:Editorials Category:Transcripts Category:Warner Bros Category:Nostalgia Critic